


Excuse Me, Where Is The Hospital?

by Zang_Bluetterfly



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Ghosts, Supernatural Elements
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zang_Bluetterfly/pseuds/Zang_Bluetterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renji menoleh ke belakang. Seorang pria tinggi, berambut hitam dan berwajah pucat tengah memandangnya. “Eh…” AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excuse Me, Where Is The Hospital?

**Title : Excuse Me, Where Is The Hospital?**

**Genre : Supernatural**

**Pairings: Renji / Byakuya**

**Summary : Renji menoleh ke belakang. Seorang pria tinggi, berambut hitam dan berwajah pucat tengah memandangnya. “Eh…” AU.**

**Disclaimer : Bleach bukan milik saya.**

**.-.-.**

            Renji Abarai memelankan laju sepeda motornya ketika bank yang ditujunya tampak. Sebenarnya masih ada sedikit uang yang tersisa di dompetnya, namun pemuda yang sudah kuliah semester dua itu berpikir bahwa dia sudah terlanjur keluar untuk membeli kertas dan tinta print, sekalian saja dia menuju ATM terdekat, yang berada di bank tak jauh dari toko yang barusan ditinggalkannya.

            Dalam hati pemuda berusia sembilan belas itu agak segan untuk keluar malam. Jam masih menunjukkan beberapa menit sebelum jam sepuluh. Karakura adalah kota yang kecil, dan di jam segitu, sudah sedikit sekali orang yang berlalu lalang. Banyak toko yang tutup dan pelataran-pelataran parkir terlihat lengang. Meski lampu-lampu dinyalakan, masih ada beberapa tempat yang tampak remang-remang, hanya sedikit tersentuh pencahayaan yang buram. Pemuda berambut merah menyala itu melirik sekilas Hotel Karakura ketika ia melewatinya. Konon hotel berarsitektur Eropa kuno dan bercat oranye muda itu dulunya bangunan tertinggi di kota kecil itu. Menurut desas-desus yang beredar di masyarakat luas, hotel yang masih kokoh berdiri itu berhantu. Hantu dari zaman perang berpuluh-puluh tahun lalu. Sembari bergidik, Renji komat-kamit membaca doa. ATM yang berada di samping bank besar yang ditujunya hanya terletak satu blok dari Hotel Karakura. Tinggal melewati beberapa pertokoan sebelum pemuda bertubuh tinggi besar itu sampai.

            Bapak tukang parkir di pelataran itu berjalan menjauhi bank, menuju beberapa mobil yang hendak keluar dari area parkir. Renji hendak memanggilnya, namun urung. Nanti saja setelah selesai mengambil uang, dia akan memanggil sang juru parkir dan menyerahkan uang parkir.

            Perlahan Renji membuka helm. Setelah turun dari motor, dia menaikkan resleting jaketnya. Udara malam itu lebih dingin dari biasanya. Angin berdesir kencang, menimbulkan bunyi-bunyi agak aneh.

            Renji baru berjalan beberapa langkah ketika telinganya menangkap kalimat _, “Excuse me. Where is the hospital?”_

            Dia celingukan. Maklum, jarang sekali dia mendengar ada orang berbicara dengan bahasa asing di kota yang baru ditinggalinya selama dua tahun itu.

            _“Excuse me?”_

            Renji menoleh ke belakang. Seorang pria berambut hitam dan berwajah pucat tengah memandangnya. “Eh…”

             Sekilas pria itu terlihat seperti penduduk asli Jepang kebanyakan. Kulitnya putih dan rambutnya hitam. Mungkin blasteran, pikir Renji seraya mengamati rambut hitam panjangnya yang berkibar tertiup angin dan bajunya yang hitam-hitam dari atasan sampai celananya. Hanya orang asing atau blasteran yang tidak terbiasa berbahasa Jepang saja yang menggunakan bahasa asing.

            _“The hospital is not here_ ,” balas Renji terbata-bata. Dalam hati dia bersyukur dia bisa sedikit berbahasa Inggris. Di saat tak terduga inilah usahanya untuk mempelajari bahasa itu dalam salah satu mata kuliah yang diambilnya berguna.

            “ _Oh_.” Raut wajah pucat itu menyiratkan kecewa.

            Walau cahaya di depan bank remang-remang, Renji bisa melihat dengan jelas betapa pucat wajah pria tinggi itu. Rambutnya yang seperti langit malam semakin memperjelas kondisi wajahnya. Renji merasa iba. Dia membayangkan betapa sengsaranya berada di kota asing dengan bahasa yang juga asing, dalam kondisi badan yang tak enak.

            _“It’s a couple of blocks from here_ ,” lanjut Renji memberitahu. Tangannya menunjuk ke arah dia datang sebelumnya.

            _“Can you get me there?”_ tanya si laki-laki yang kelihatan beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Renji itu.

            “ _Sure_ ,” jawab Renji tanpa ragu. Walau penampilannya sangar dan menampilkan aura kejam, pemuda itu sebenarnya baik dan tidak tegaan.

            Si pria menyuguhkan seulas senyum kecil. Hanya tarikan sedikit pada sudut-sudut bibirnya, namun Renji menerima isyarat bahwa pria itu berterima kasih.

            Renji selalu waspada, tapi entah kenapa dia percaya bahwa pria pucat yang tampak sakit itu orang baik-baik. Lagipula kalau pun dia berniat jahat, Renji yakin dia mampu mengatasinya. Pria di depannya itu bertubuh langsing dan lebih pendek darinya sedang Renji beberapa senti lebih tinggi dan lebih kekar. Seandainya sampai baku hantam, Renji masih keluar sebagai pemenang.

            Renji melirik ATM kemudian mengangkat bahu. Dia mengurungkan niat untuk mengambil uang. Uang masih bisa menunggu, sedang pria pucat itu tidak.

            “Kuantar ke sana,” ujar Renji dalam bahasa Inggris. ”Ayo naik motorku.”

            “Tidak perlu,” tegas si pria. “Aku bawa motor sendiri.”

            Renji menaikkan alis. Seingatnya dia tidak mendengar suara motor yang diparkir dekat motornya. Tapi mungkin saja itu karena dia terlalu sibuk mengamati hal lain. “Siapa nama Anda?” tanya Renji.

            Pria itu terdiam sejenak. “Byakuya,” sahutnya pelan.

            “Aku Renji.” Renji berbalik dan hendak mengulurkan tangan, tapi dilihatnya Byakuya sibuk dengan motornya.

            “Tidak jauh, kan?” tanya Byakuya.

            “Tidak,” jawab Renji. Dia menggeleng. “Rumah sakit umum terdekat ada di antara perumahan setelah pertokoan ini.”

            “Aku akan mengikutimu dari belakang.”

            “Anda sakit apa?”

            Pertanyaan Renji tidak terjawab karena Byakuya sudah menstarter motornya. Sepertinya dia tidak mendengar apa yang ditanyakan Renji, yang sudah menaiki motor dan ikut menghidupkan motornya.

            Sadar dengan kondisi malam yang gelap dan hanya terang di deretan pertokoan, Renji mengendarai motornya tidak terlalu kencang. Cukup bagi Byakuya untuk mengikutinya. Lagi pula, angin sungguh tak bersahabat saat itu. Desirannya sudah berubah jadi raungan. Dinginnya menusuk. Tubuh Renji kedinginan. Giginya sampai menimbulkan bunyi dan rambut-rambut di tengkuk yang sebagian tertutup helm dan di lengannya berdiri. Dari spionnya, Renji tahu bahwa pria itu berada tepat di belakangnya. Semoga pria malang itu tak bertambah parah sakitnya.

            Perumahan yang mereka lewati termasuk kawasan elit. Jarak antara rumah satu dengan rumah lain terbentang lebar.  Pohon-pohon di sepanjang jalannya besar-besar dan rimbun. Lampu-lampunya tinggi sehingga jalanan itu lumayan gelap. Renji tak suka lewat di sana, apalagi saat malam seperti ini. Seram. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdebar kencang.

            Rumah sakit umum itu ada di perempatan. Sejak sebelum pindah ke Karakura, Renji dan keluarganya sudah sering berobat ke sana. Pelayanannya memuaskan dan para dokternya ramah. Baru minggu kemarin Renji membersihkan giginya di Poli Gigi.

            Beberapa orang duduk-duduk di bangku dekat gerbang. Para dokter dan suster berjalan dengan cekatan di lorong-lorong. Semua tampak sibuk.

            Renji lega mereka sudah hampir sampai. Sebelum melewati gerbang, sekali lagi dia melihat spion, memastikan Byakuya tidak salah arah dan tetap mengikutinya. Melalui kaca spion, matanya menangkap sorot lampu motor Byakuya.

            Setelah mematikan motor dan melepas helm, Renji berbalik. Pikirnya, Byakuya akan parkir di sebelahnya. Nyatanya tidak. Pemuda berambur panjang itu mengedarkan pandangannya. Renji mengerutkan alis. Dia tidak menemukan pria berkulit putih itu.

            “Ada yang bisa saya bantu?” seorang _security_ separuh baya menghampiri dan bertanya padanya.

            “Sebentar, saya menunggu teman saya,” tukas Renji. Dia mulai khawatir. Kemana Byakuya? Tidak mungkin dia pingsan, kan? Kalau iya, pasti orang-orang pada heboh sehingga dia akan tahu.

            “Kau kelihatan bingung, Nak,” imbuh sang _security_ karena wajah Renji terlihat cemas.

            “Iya,” aku Renji. “Saya menunggu teman yang bersama saya tadi.”

            “Teman yang mana?”

            “Yang di belakang saya persis.”

            Mendadak raut wajah sang _security_ berubah secemas Renji. “Nak, kau tadi masuk ke sini sendiri.”

            “Tidak mungkin!” Renji ngotot. “Saya masih melihatnya di spion tepat sebelum saya lewat gerbang.”

            Si bapak _security_ memanggil temannya yang tadi berdiri dekat gerbang. Sang teman mengkonfirmasi sang _security_ bahwa hanya Renji yang masuk.

            Masih tak percaya, Renji mempertahankan pendapatnya. Dia menyebutkan ciri-ciri Byakuya sedetil yang dia bisa, yang disambut oleh gelengan beberapa orang yang sudah mengerumuni mereka. Tidak ada pria bertubuh tinggi, berkulit pucat dan berambut hitam yang mengekor di belakang Renji.

            “Ah, kejadian seperti itu memang kadang terjadi,” celetuk salah satu di antara orang-orang itu.

            “Area bank dan sekitarnya yang kau maksud dulunya adalah rumah sakit besar. Aku juga menabung di bank itu. Begitu masuk gedung bank, perasaanku selalu tak enak.”

            “Tempat itu memang angker.”

            “Orang yang lewat saja bisa mendadak terjerembab padahal tak ada apa-apa.”

            “Auranya membuat bulu kuduk berdiri.”

            Renji terduduk di salah satu bangku dan meminum teh yang diberikan salah seorang perawat. Pria muda itu gemetar hebat.

            Dulunya, tepat di samping Hotel Karakura merupakan sebuah rumah sakit terbesar di Karakura. Enam tahun sebelum Renji lahir, rumah sakit itu ditutup dan bangunannya dihancurkan. Di tanah yang sudah rata itu kemudian didirikan bank, toko baju, makanan dan lain-lain. Area itu ramai oleh orang dan deretan toko. Namun sampai sekarang cerita seram tentang daerah itu masih tetap terdengar. Kadang ada penampakan segerombolan warga asing di sana. Kadang malam-malam terdengar derap kereta kuda, walau sekarang ini tak ada lagi kereta tradisional yang ditarik kuda. Renji bukan orang pertama yang dihantui.

            “Mungkin hantu itu dulunya orang yang sakit keras dan tak sempat diselamatkan. Karena itu arwahnya penasaran dan terus mencari rumah sakit. Malangnya, rumah sakit yang di zamannya masih ada, sekarang sudah raib.”

            Itu pertama dan terakhir Renji melihat Byakuya, seorang hantu pucat berbadan tinggi dan tampak sakit-sakitan.

**.-.-.**

**Suatu malam di sebelah Hotel Karakura.**

            Ichigo Kurosaki membeli semangkuk ramen di sebuah kedai. Dia lapar sekali. Sementara ayahnya membeli peralatan memancing di toko belakang sebuah bank, adik-adik Ichigo, Karin dan Yuzu, menunggu di mobil yang diparkir tak jauh dari situ. Setelah selesai, remaja kelas satu SMA itu beranjak dan berniat kembali ke mobil. Di pintu kedai, anak laki-laki berambut oranye itu heran mendapati banyak orang asing dengan rambut pirang, hitam, coklat sampai abu-abu berlalu lalang padahal tidak ada bis pariwisata yang biasanya membawa turis asing di pelataran parkir. Mungkin di parkir di parkiran belakang, ujar Ichigo menyimpulkan dalam hati.

            Salah seorang dari orang asing itu mendatangi Ichigo. “ _Excuse me. Where is Karakura Hotel?”_

            Di mobil keluarga Kurosaki, Yuzu mengguncang tubuh saudari kembarnya. “Karin, hei, Kak Ichi kok ngobrol sendiri?” gumam Yuzu pelan.

            Karin yang bosan menunggu dan sudah setengah tertidur hanya membalas, “Mungkin kau salah lihat.”

            Sementara itu Ichigo berjalan menuju Hotel Karakura, dimana dia menjumpai lebih banyak warga asing yang tak bisa dilihat mata orang biasa.

**.-.-.**

**The End**

**.-.-.**

**Zang’s Note: Saya bukan orang pemberani, tapi entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini saya ingin menulis cerita horror. Selamat membaca!**


End file.
